Dark Ones (Metro 2033)
The Dark Ones are sentient humanoid creatures that descended from humans that survived the nuclear holocaust and adapted to this new post-apocalyptic world. The player rarely encounters them during the game and they are essentially the most difficult enemy, mainly due to their telepathic abilities. They are physically quite weak, capable of being taken down with 5 shots from a revolver, as seen during Artyom's confrontation at the top of the Ostankino Tower. Little is known about the Dark Ones, but there are many rumors, stories, and theories surrounding them. Some people say the Dark Ones were created when a group of Metro residents were kidnapped and taken to their hidden lair. Others believe that they are the next step in human evolution (Homo Novus), and others still think that they are a new subspecies of Homo Sapiens and therefore our closest relatives. There is a legend that the Dark Ones want to have peace with their human brothers and sisters and be reunited as one people. Morphology, Appearance, and Evolution ''' The direct appearance of a Dark One is quite strange. They have long arms and legs, all quite thin. The arms ends large hands has long fingers. The skin color, just like many other mutants is a dark, grey color. Despite their physical appearances the Dark Ones are very closely related to Humans, in terms of biology. However, the Dark Ones are much better adapted to the recently ravaged post-apocalyptic world. They are highly resistant to radiation, cold temperatures, and have extra-sensory perception. They look weaker than other mutants, but the Dark Ones have extremely powerful telepathic powers and seem to be able to exert some telepathic control over other mutants. However, the Dark Ones seem to have a hard time controlling the mind of other sentient beings, like Humans, who have the will power to fight off their telepathic influence. The Dark Ones are not capable of vocal communication, but they are able to communicate telepathically amongst themselves and with other beings. However, their telepathic powers are too strong for humans, and if they try to communicate with them without properly controlling these powers, they will inadvertently destroy the mind of the human who will slowly slip into insanity and die. They are able to create realistic illusions by manipulating the mind of their target, or sending him into a dream-like state. They are able to induce fear telepathically to scare their enemies away and they are also able to literally “think” their enemies to death or into a comatose state. Some people believe that they are the next step in human evolution (Homo Novus). Others, however, think that they are new subspecies of the genus Homo and our closest living relatives, just like the Neanderthals where. '''Origin[http://metro2033.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dark_Ones&action=edit&section=2 ' ']' ' Dark Ones are descended from the few human survivors who were trapped in a Metro station called Kievskaya in Moscow, Russia. According to legend, there was an explosion, which buried the people in this station alive, and that these people survived. When they emerged from the station, they no longer resembled humans, radiation and large number of different bio-weapons (mutagens and such) that were released during the war have been leaking into the damaged station and mutated the surviving inhabits into the mysterious beings who the other Metro inhabits call the Dark Ones. Many of these survivors tried to make their way to the other settlements of the Metro, in hope of finding other people. When they found the human settlements, instead of being welcomed with open arms they were all rejected, cast out, hunted away or even killed by their fellow man. The mutations have changed them so much that they are not even recognizable as humans beings and their newly evolved telepathic powers didn’t help either. Unable to speak they desperately try to communicate telepathically but their powers were too strong and with very little control over these powers they literally ending up “thinking” people to death when they try to communicate with them. To protect Humans from themselves and with no place to go these mutated survivors grouped together and build small fortified outpost on the surface at Kievskaya, that slowly grew over the years. There they continue to train themselves to gain better control over these powers and try to find a way to communicate safely with the humans without “thinking” them to death. Most of the humans believe the Dark Ones want to destroy them, but they only want peace, and their "Mind Games" are only attempts to communicate with people. Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction